Adventure Time Miniseries: TIMES
by OMAC001
Summary: In the wake of the Elemental Crisis, OOO is still picking up the pieces. However, Betty is still obsessed with the idea of traveling back in time and changing history. Worse, this time she has some 'devilish' aid...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Something Wicked…

Whelp, here I am! Magic Betty! In a Martian maximum security insane asylum! 'What's ya doing here, Betty?!' You might be asking…Well…it's a long story…

It all started on that fateful day, a thousand years in a small city in Scandinavia. Wow, I'm remembering things a lot more clearly now…eh, probably the solitude. Anyway, I had been visiting my fiancé Simon after he made a big discovery…a gold crown found by a fisherman at the bottom of the ocean! That crown…it was the start of IT ALL!

Simon decided to put the crown on, probably a gag in hindsight. Then all of the sudden he started acting crazy! Ranting about 'the power of ice and snow,' screaming about his 'princess' (me, it was Simon's nickname for me). So I did what any rational person would do…I ran. Oh Grod, why did I run?! Maybe if I stayed and talked him down I could have prevented…

Right back to the story. I ran for what felt like hours before something _really_ weird happened. A rift in space-time open up and a healthy Simon from a thousand years in the future appeared to get some final answers on why I left. Though technical, I was leaving him _for him_ …yeah that gets confusing. Anyway, I end up a thousand years in the future, where Simon is now the Ice King, a broken shell of his former self…

So now that I was in the future, I studied up on what was generally causing Simon's problem: magic. It was rather similar to some of my theoretically studies back in my old time. I later learned that every wizard and magic in OOO (that's the new name of the land, not sure why) have varying levels and aspects of Magic, Sadness, and Madness. The biggest block in my research was finding the _source_ of magic, with my initial theory being that the power of magic was derived from sadness and madness, but I had no way to test it…

In popped Magic Man, a Martian magician of unprecedented power! Also, completely loony and kooky in la cabeza! Anyway, he came to me with a proposal. Apparently his brother Grob Gob Glob Grod (yes the god of OOO, wonder how that came about) bit it while trying to save Mars from a runaway comet. Magic Man had found his helmet and wanted to siphon off the power so he could return to Mars. In exchange, I could use it to try and find the source of all magic.

Needless to say, it backfired. I managed to learn something about Magic Man's past and gain all of his powers, but also his grief and madness. And baby, he had **a lot** of both! So for a few months I flittered around OOO, looking for what I needed to fix the Ice King's crown, so I could get back Simon. The program I installed didn't seem to work, though I blame outside interference. Why can't these shoobs realize I'm trying to help him?!

Anyway, my next to last attempt was to try and introduce the Ice King to some familiar sights, hopeful bring Simon's memories to the surface. **What a complete waste of time that was?!** Anyway, I retired to my shack (really Magic Man's, but he wasn't using it) and tried to think on what to do next. Then Tiny Manticore (another resident of the shack, can't quite remember his real name) suggested I try to get to know Ice King since it didn't seem likely I'd get Simon back anytime soon. Worth a shot I guessed!

So I returned to the Ice King's house and tried to get to know _him_ … And honestly…for a while…it was going great. Ice King really isn't that bad a guy to get to know. But all the same…he wasn't Simon… Of course before I could really get into it, that creep _**Patience St. Pim**_ had to freeze me and use me as a battery for her Elemental plans!

I was stuck in her Ice Palace for a couple of days before Simon and the kid and his dog could rescue me. Of course I was there long enough to see Patience plan fall apart….AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that you witch! I mean really, an amateur could tell you that you need the subjects consent for it to work properly.

Anyway, I promised the kid (Finn, that his name!) that with the Enchiridion, I could change OOO back to the way it was, and I could. But you know…I realized something… I could use the Enchiridion to go back in time and prevent Simon from ever becoming the Ice King! Maybe even stop the Mushroom War! (Although in hindsight, that was less likely. I mean I didn't even know if I could keep my magic for that.)

It was all going perfectly. I was within minutes of returning to the past and fixing _everything!_ But then…Ice King distracted me…there was just this little hint of Simon pushing threw as he tried to argue for his existence. Was it Simon that convinced the Ice King to mess with the apparatus? Was… **Simon** against what I was doing? Either way the disruption lead to me instead being transported to Mars…

No worries! Mars is in fact capable of sustaining life! Wonder if the ancient Martians messed with our sensors back then or if they came later…? Any way I was plopped right into the throne room of the King of Mars, aka Normal Man (formerly Magic Man). I was put on trial, charged with attempting to 'meddle in time's funky flow,' judged as mentally unfit for punishment, and sentence to time remanded to a Martian insane asylum. Apparently in the same cell Magic Man was place previously too…it's pretty nice for a cell…

So here I am…locked up for trying to save the man I love and fixing this broken future….AAAARGH! Why?! Why is it so ' _important_ ' that the Mushroom War happen, huh?! Why does Simon have to suffer because of it?! Why do freaks like Patience get away with their atrocities, while my little misdemeanor gets me in a mental institution?!

 _'Sob' 'Sob'_ I just…want to save Simon…please someone…help me!

 _ **I thought you'd never ask!**_ (1)

GAH! Okay…never a good sign when your hearing voices…

 _ **Oh, I assure you my dear. I am very real. Think of me as your guardian angel!**_

Well, if that's true, you've been doing a lousy job lately! Gone crazy, lock up in jail! I should talk to your supervisor!

 **HAHAHAHA!** _ **Oh Betty, the reason I couldn't help you before was…well you weren't quite that desperate yet. Besides, I might be your guardian, but I ain't no angel…**_

Ooookaaay, that's ominous. Still, I feel I should ask; who are you?

 _ **I go by a lot of names but given my current shtick of being 'everywhere and nowhere' call me…Schrodinger. Now, to start off, I help you out of Mars and back onto the good old Terra Firma…just step into that shadowy corner over there.**_

You mean that corner over there I've been instinctively avoiding for the last hour or so…okay sure, but that better not be the end of it!

 _ **Oh trust me Betty. This partnership has only**_ _ **just**_ _ **begun…**_

Postscript: I do not claim ownership of Adventure Time and any related characters. Only the OC characters and concepts of this story. Well, here's the start of my own Adventure Time miniseries. What do you think? My first attempt with Adventure Time so be brutally honest. Please read and review.

1 For the voice, think Mark Hamill.


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Adventure Time!**_

 _ **Come on, bust some rhymes,**_

 _ **We'll go to very jacked up times.**_

 _ **Finn! Betty! And Simon too!**_

 _ **Let's save all space-time!**_

 _ **Adventure Time!**_

Chapter One: Picking Up the Pieces

To say that the last month or so of Finn's life was hectic would get a response along the line 'uh doh!' Between learn he wasn't the last human and meeting his mother, combined with the resent Elemental adventure, Finn just felt like relaxing in his Treehouse. Fern could take care of the heroing stuff (he felt bad about being unable to help in the Elemental disaster), the princess and friends were sorting out their kingdoms and issuing apologies (mostly Princess Bubblegum for her last minute attempt to remake OOO in her image) and even the Ice King had decided to stick to his kingdom (most agree that the Betty situation was still bothering him, even if he 'forgot' her). All in all, Finn was looking forward to a little break from adventuring for a while.

"HEY FINN! I'm making sunny-sides. You want some!" called out Jake from the kitchen. That was another thing somewhat bothering Finn. LSP's reboot of OOO left two major changes: Sweet P grew a horn (a small but worrisome development given he was the flesh growing around the Lich, a living force of death and destruction) and what happened with Jake…

"FINN! Come on man, it's hard work keeping these eggs sunny!" said Jake having stretched his neck into the living room. Anyone who knew Jake could immediately tell the differences, namely the light blue skin and three alien eyes where his original ones were. Basically, Jake still seemed the same, the same happy-go-lucky spirit even if his shapeshifting powers had gotten leaps and bounds better. But even if Jake wasn't bothered by his new appearance (he went back to dog shape but kept the eyes and skin color) and however much Finn love his brother, his hero instincts could not help but wonder…

"Relax bro! Just looking through some of days old notes!" exclaimed Finn, even though Jake's head was right there. Jake pulled his head back to the kitchen obsessed with making the eggs perfects. Yes, Finn was looking over his adopted father Joshua's notes from his old days as a private investigator. Unfortunately, Joshua never had the best handwriting and he never fully wrote down his last case but the timing and the subject were highly suspicious. Specifically that the creature was a Shapeshifter and it was the night before Jermaine and Jake were born…(1)

Deciding to get his mind off the subject for now, Finn heads up to the kitchen to get some breakfast. There Jake stood over the stove, keeping vigil over the stove and the eggs. B-MO was at the table sitting waiting for breakfast. Of course being a machine B-MO couldn't actually eat but that never stopped him from joining in. B-MO was one of the few beings seemingly unaffected by the Elemental Crisis, though Finn had hoped he had gotten over whatever was keeping him from seeing NEPTR as a friend.

"Finally man! Almost thought were gonna keep you head stuck in those books all day." exclaimed Jake, as he brought the eggs over to the table, "What's got you so down all the sudden anyway?"

Finn looked up from the eggs to explain, "Honestly…this whole thing got me a little worn out. I mean first finding out I'm not the last human, then meeting my mom, _and then_ the whole Elemental stuff. The only thing we ever did that compared to it was the Vampire stuff and we never had it back-to-back. It's been an emotional rollercoaster!"

"Yeah rollercoasters are fun but they are exhausting!" said Jake, trying to put some levity in the situation, though seeing it wasn't working tried something else, "Look, don't worry about it. Law of the universe says that after a back-to-back mission slog like this, the hero gets a week-long break!"

No sooner did Jake say that then the front door slammed open with Peppermint Butler rushing in to exclaim, "Finn! Jake! You're needed in the Candy Kingdom! It's a grave emergency!"

Finn simply looked at Jake with flat looks while Jake chuckles nervously and said, "Well, like Bonnie says 'every rules got an exception.'"

( _In the Candy Kingdom, one hour later_ )

The Candy Kingdom had changed little with all of events going on. The citizens still seemed blissfully happy (although previous events have shown otherwise) the building and palace seemed to be in order and the Gumball Guardians were in stand-by mood, blowing bubbles. As Finn rode Jake towards Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum's throne room, Finn spared a glance at Goliad and Stormo. They were still there, still battling… Sometimes, Finn wondered if it would ever end…

Arriving in the throne-room, the adventuring pair spying Bonnie and Marceline work over some bulletin board with colored thread connecting various details.(2) Bubblegum was looking over the board while Marceline was idly strumming her guitar. As Jake and Finn entered the room, Marceline looked up and waved to the pair. Meanwhile, still staring at the board, Bubblegum replied, "Ah good. You're here."

A little puzzled at how Bubblegum knew they were there, Jake and Finn slowly made their way forward. As they got closer, Finn noticed certain details on the board, like pictures of Slime Princess and Phoebe the Fire 'King' with their crown jewels circled, alongside picture of Patience St. Pim and Betty with question marks around them. Concerned with what the new problem could be, Finn decided to ask, "Hey PB, what's the haps?"

Sighing and looking up from the board, PB looked at Finn with bags under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in a few days and explained, "Recent, the Slime _and_ Flame King's crown jewels have gone missing. Not only that, but other princesses are missing their jewels. Combined with various thefts of equipment and spell material, and you get someone planning something big!"

"Well, no one's getting their hands on _this little boy!_ " exclaimed Finn as he pulled out the Enchiridion from his backpack, "I've made it a point of never letting this out of my sight. On the road, in the bedroom, in the bathroom…"

"Really, Finn in the bathroom?!" asked Marceline incredulously, while Finn shrugged. After Betty stole it, Finn did not want the Enchiridion to leave his sight or his side. Looks like he was right to do so…

"That's good to hear. Right now, my jewel and Ice King's crown are the only possible targets beside that book. That's why we will all be headed to the Ice Kingdom to warn Simon about what's going on." replied Bubblegum, further explaining the plan.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Simon's been in a good phase this week. Though you'd have to explain the Elemental Crisis to him. He's lost a lot of memories about that." explained Marceline. No one else noticed but Finn saw how Marceline seemed to be carefully avoiding looking directly at PB. Maybe something to do with what happened…

"Then it's settle! We're off to the Ice Kingdom…" exclaimed Princess Bubblegum…

 _ **Later in route to the Ice Kingdom…**_

It was decided that air travel was the quickest way to the Ice Kingdom; Bubblegum riding her Morrow, Marceline flying by herself and Finn riding on Jake. Yes, it seems Jake had discovered the ability to make fully functional wings and could indeed fly. Whether this was because of his change or something he just never thought of doing before is the mystery. Finn glanced at Marceline before asking Jake, "Hey Jake could you fly a little closer to Marceline? I need to talk to her." Jake was happy to obliged although he couldn't say anything as he concentrated on flying.

Marceline noticed the pair approach and asked, "Hey, how ya been Finn?"

"Fine," said Finn feeling awkward about what he was going to ask next, "listen, Marcy, I get the vibe that you and PB aren't getting along. Is something wrong?"

Sighing Marceline thought carefully before answering, "Remember what PB did during the whole 'Elemental Crisis'? Making _everybody_ happy? Well…I really don't know how to feel about it. I mean sure it sounds nice, but she was forming a barrier in my mind around all my bad thoughts and you know what, this isn't the first time she's tried that. People are made of equal parts good and bad; it's the choices between them that make us who we are. PB and the others, they were robbing us of those choices."

"But they were in control of themselves either! The elemental powers pushed them in those directions!" exclaimed Finn just quietly enough that PB wouldn't hear them.

"Maybe, but that still means there's a part of PB who wants to change me to fit her mold. And not just me, _it's everyone in OOO!_ So after this little situation is done with…I'm ending our friendship…again."(3) declared Marceline, leaving an awestruck Finn and Jake, who lost a little altitude before concreting on flying again.

"Look there!" yelled Bubblegum over the roaring winds pointing to the Ice King's castle…or more precisely, what was left. What was normally the tallest peak in the Kingdom, the top portion seemed to be blown off, still smoking. The group rushed to the opening to see the Ice King lying on his back groaning in pain. Marceline was the first one down cradling the Ice King's head in her lap. The others were quick to join her, with Bubblegum scanning the area and Finn drawing out his sword.

"Ice King, what happened?!" asked Marceline in a frantic tone. For the longest time Simon was the closest thing she had to a father. What with her real father, Hudson Abadeer, abandoning her to the wastes, the half-crazed Simon was a caring individual. Until he left to protect her from himself…

Groaning, Ice King righted himself, revealing that his crown jewels were still there, and explained, "Honest, I dunno what's going on. A nice lady lands on my window sill, we talk for a bit about this and that, then this weird cat thing drags a _huge ice jewel_ up from the basement! I turn around to zap him, but I get struck by something in the back! Next thing I knew I wake up here…hey Jake is that a new look!"

Jake waves off Ice King's comment with a smile, while Bubblegum analyzes what Ice King said, "Looks like Betty's found herself a partner…"

"Hey, this could still be Patience!" exclaimed Marceline trying to defend Simon's love, Betty.

"Marcy, that 'huge ice jewel' is Patience! I don't know why Betty wants her; revenge, partnership in a spell, but right now we need to find a way to trace." explained Bubblegum, pulling her sensor out to further examine the energy readings.

"Don't know if it'll help anything but I do remember that cat-thing hold the gal's hand along with the gem and then vanishing…like blink your eyes and their just gone!" explained Ice King, trying to be helpful.

"Quantum teleportation! That could actually help! Especially if it's who I think it is…but I'll need to get back to my lab to use a wider scan of OOO." stated Bubblegum as she hopped onto the Morrow without another word, flying back to the Candy Kingdom.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Simon. Go make sure PB doesn't get sucked into anything." stated Marceline, caring for her millennia old friend. With a nod of his head to confirm he understood, Finn jumped onto Jake's back and they rushed after the Candy Princess. Unfortunately, the Morrow was faster than Jake because of its experience flying and simply being built for speed. It did give Finn and Jake some time to talk though…

"Man, everything always seems to go wrong these days. Betty's up to something crazy and some new guy helping her out. I just know this is gonna be another Elemental Crisis or Vampire Revival, maybe worse…" muttered Finn despairingly.

"Dude, I know I say you needed a break (and seriously you do) and that the universe owed ya one, but right now we need to concentrate on the mission at hand! Who knows, we might get this resolved before anything big happens…And then you and me can go on a nice relaxing day in Slime Kingdom." replied Jake, he was using a giant walk to catch up with Bubblegum. It was slower, but it didn't require as much concentration as flying, leaving him free to talk to Finn.

Finn smiled, reassured by Jake's pep-talk. As much as Jake seemed lazy or inattentive, he always knew how to cheer Finn up. As the pair closed on the Candy Kingdom, they say a trail of smoke coming from the Royal Palace. Jake need no encouragement and simply ran towards the Palace at high speed…

 _Earlier at the Candy Palace…_

Bubblegum stepped off the Morrow and jumped onto the balcony. Nice side she heard voices coming from her laboratory, which is unauthorized to _any visitors_ without her in there. As she moved closer there came the sound of shuffling beakers and breaking glass, enticing PB to rundown the corridor, headless of any attempt at being stealthy. From a hidden cupboard, PB pulled out her Ball Blam Burglerber(4) and rushed to the entrance to the Lab, shouting, "FREEZE!"

What greeted Bubblegum was not the sight of Betty raiding the lab but of someone… _ **stranger**_. Sitting on one of her lab tables was a hairless silver cat with pitch black eyes.(5) If it were standing on the ground it wouldn't have been able to reach Princess Bubblegum's knees. It wore a black harness with pouches which came of as… _ **explicit**_! Finally noticing PB as it was working through the treasure trove of science, the creature looked up and said, "Ah, Bonnie! I was wondering when you would catch up! I see you got the old 'B3' working. I always wanted to try my hands at it…"

"Who are you?! And where's Betty?!" exclaimed Bonnibel, trying to ignore the fact that the strange was not only unafraid of the dangerous weapon in her hand and seemed to know her name. Only close friends like Marceline or Finn truly knew her name…

"Oh I felt this should be a…private reunion." replied the intruder as he vanished and appeared next to the Princess. This startled Bonnie enough to drop her gun…which the intruder effortless caught and disarmed before continuing, "Honestly, Bonnie! It almost seems like you don't remember me at all."

Bubblegum backed away as she asked, "Should I?!"

The intruder put on a sad face before saying, "You really don't remember ol' Schrodinger? I mean, it has been a few centuries, but I thought our time together was _so_ memorable! Just you…me…and Neddy…"

"Who are you?!" angrily asked Princess Bubblegum, the mention of her brother sounding like a threat.

"I told you…I'm your _**Best Friend Forever!**_ " exclaimed Schrodinger before leaping at the Princess and disappearing. Looking around, Bubblegum both looked for Schrodinger and checking to see what he stole. Unfortunately, the lab was such a mess that discerning what was missing proved to be difficult. Just then, Finn and Jake came rushing in…

"We're here, Princess! Don't worry we…Whoa, what happened?" asked Finn as he looked around the lab.

"Not right now…I need to know what **he** took!" exclaimed the Princess as she sort through the mess. A half-hour later, PB finally managed to find what was stolen…it did not bode well…

"It looks like **he** stole all of my notes on that time travel machine I built a while back.(6)" explained Bonnie before Jake interrupted.

"Yeah, I gonna say this again…that was not a time travel machine! You just move molecules!" exclaimed Jake upset that PB was still calling it a time machine.

"Semantics! The point is that we now know that their both after time travel: Betty to 'fix everything' and Schrodinger…well I still don't what **he** wants but it can't be good." explained the Princess.

Still curious, Finn decided to ask, "PB, what do you know about this "Schrodinger' guy?"

Sighing, expecting this question, PB turned to Finn and explained, "He claims to have met and befriended me in the past. Like, the distant past, back when it was just me and Neddy. I don't remember a lot from back then, but there is just something…familiar about him. All I know is that he is manipulating Betty for his own ends. And I just realized…didn't Ice King say they took a giant Ice Crystal from his basement?"

"Well, yeah! It's probably Patience running away from everything again…why do ya ask?" asked Finn equally curious.

"And Jake, you told me the Ice King was able to make a time machine, right?" PB asked Jake, ignoring Finn's question.

"Yeah it's like I told ya. It's now Simon got Betty here in the first place. He just need Hambo because it was from…back then…(7)" answered Jake, slowly realizing what PB was worried about. While Jake wasn't exactly sure how the machine worked, it seemed to just need something that was a thousand years old…like say Patience St. Pim.

"But wait! Betty already has a spell that could send her back then _without_ Simon's equipment. Why would she work with this guy to steal all this stuff?" asked Finn shaking off the shocking discovery.

"My research wasn't just into time travel, but into all of the possible effects and paradoxes." explained Bonnie, "I had come to the conclusion that changing the past is **impossible!** Time is an almost self-correcting system. Once a decision is made it can never be unmade. I think Schrodinger feels that both magic _and_ scientific methods fall under the same effect. So he's trying to combine them to make changes possible."

"But wait…Simon did change the past, he brought Betty into the future." argued Jake, a headache developing from all this talk of paradoxes and so forth.

"Did he…or did he simply ensure the timeline stabilized? After all, Betty would most likely have gone back to Simon had she stayed." countered Bonnie effectively, "We need to get back to Marceline and Simon, and then we need to find out where Betty and Schrodinger have gone to complete their endeavor."

 _Fifteen minutes later, Ice Kingdom skies…_

"So…let me get this straight…Betty's new partner knows you, but you don't remember him?!" replied Marceline to Princess Bubblegum's story.

Sighing, PB replies, "The only explanation I have is that he showed up near the time I left the Mother Gum. My memories are a little hazy except for ones involving Neddy. It was also near the time I started having interest in making a kingdom and studying science…and that has some _disturbing_ connotations…"

The rest of the time was silence as Marceline and Simon the Ice King flew solo, Bonnibel flew on the Marrow, and Finn Abraca-Daniel flew on Jake. Around the time the group rejoin, Abraca-Daniel was rushing to the Ice King's palace. It seems Betty and Schrodinger had near single-handily took over Wizard City! So now the group was rushing towards the city forbidden to none magic people, to save it and the space-time continuum!

"Well…we'll stop whatever their doing and kick his butt! I'll hold him down so you can get a few kicks in." said Marceline in a flirtatious tone. While she did plan to talk to PB later about the Elemental Crisis, she felt it was better to wait until Schrodinger was dealt with. Just then Wizard City came up in the distance…much the worst for wear…

The first indications something was wrong was that they could see it! Various invisibility and camouflage charms and spells were used to disguise Wizard City as a mountain range. This was always the case…until now. Now, the Gang can see first-hand the burning towers and tarnished spires of the fabled city of magic. Some wizards were fleeing while others were fighting…but most of them were _dying!_

The Ganga came in for a landing outside of Wizard City, shocked at the carnage the pair of villains had caused. As they enter the city, the sound of fighting could still be heard. Finn and Jake rushed ahead of the group when they heard a familiar voice… That voice turned out to be Huntress Wizard surrounded by a gang of varied species thugs! Huntress seemed to be saving her magic by using martial marts instead, finishing off the last thug with a leg throw through a nearby shop.

"Huntress!" shouted Finn to get her attention. Probably not the best idea with the combat high she was in, as evident from the arrow zinging over his head.

Huntress' battle harden expression changed to contrition upon seeing the pair and saying, "My apologies. Battle's sweet song can numb our ears to all else."

"S'alright. Anyway, what happened here?" asked Finn looking around for anymore attackers.

Huntress turned around and pointed towards the Grand Wizard's palace…or more precisely what was left, and said, "It started with the Grand Wizard's palace exploding. From the ruins, armies of marauders and demons streamed into the city. Normally, we'd be able to beat them easy, but something's messing with the magic beyond cantrips and simple spells. It's been chaos ever since."

"Hey guys what's going on? Oh Huntress Wiz! Glad to see your alive!" exclaimed Ice King joyfully, despite Huntress' disdain for him.

"Simon, get PB and Marcy! We gotta head to the Grand Wizard's palace!" explained Finn loudly. Ice King nodded his head in understanding and flew off. Seeing the look on Huntress' face, Finn explained, "Ice King's got the fire power _and_ he was the first one hit by these goons. Along with… _other_ reasons…"

Huntress nodded her head sadly, "I am aware of the Ice King's former loves involvement. The truest example of the tragedy of a wizard: the more powerful, sadder and madder they become. If she and her new consort are truly planning something terrible, then they are in the deepest dungeon, where the Cornerstone of Magic lies."

"The Cornerstone of Magic?" asked Finn, have heard of this item for the first time.

"No one knows its true origins, but it is the reason we wizards built this city here. Some have claimed it to be the 'source of all magic.' Truthfully, I only think of it as the most potent and pure source in the world, but I only have a simple hunter's view of the grand mystery of the world." explained Huntress, before disappearing into the shadows to who knows where. Finn just stood there silent waiting for PB and Marceline to arrive to explain the situation…

 _Deep in the bowels of the Grand Wizard's Palace…_

"So Princess…any idea on what this 'Cornerstone of Magic' is gonna be?" asked Jake, trying to fill the silence if only quietly. It was decided that they needed to be quiet to sneak up on the devious duo. Which of course meant they had to gag Ice King and keep on a leash (Marceline's responsibility).

"This is the first time I've heard of it…but I have suspected there might be more than one reason that the Wizards settled here. It's possible this 'Cornerstone' was a Catalyst Comet…possibly the first Catalyst Comet!" explained Bubblegum. As the group moved deeper into the dungeons, the sounds of the outside were growing dimmer.

Just as the outside noise grew quiet, the group heard a sound coming from deeper in the dungeon. It almost sounded like…singing… As the group of heroes pressed forward, the words became clearer, with Bubblegum recognizing the voice as Schrodinger's :(8)

" _ **Wheeeen Life gets ya down,**_

 _ **Just makes ya wanna frown,**_

 _ **I've got a thought to get ya through the town!**_

 _ **Life is hard and cruel,**_

 _ **Make's ya feel like a fool,**_

 _ **But I've just the thing to win the duuuel!**_

 _ **You…just…go…craaaazzzzzy,**_

 _ **Absolutely craaazzzzy!**_

 _ **When the world makes no sense,**_

 _ **Leaves ya feeling kinda tense!**_

 _ **Just go craaazzzy!**_

 _ **Because the world just doesn't care,**_

 _ **No matter what ya hope or dare,**_

 _ **It just gives ya that evil stare!**_

 _ **Just go craaazzzy,**_

 _ **Don't be so freaking lazy!**_

The song went on in that general direction as the group approached and saw what Schrodinger was doing. Basically setting adjustments to a huge apparatus that was one part machine and one part spell array. Betty was sitting in the middle next to the Ice Crystal Patience St. Pim was resting in. It was like Betty's mind was in a whole other world staring at the Crystal. The Gang moved as quietly as possible, Huntress setting up a shot, while Princess Bubblegum and Marceline creep towards Schrodinger's position, Ice King seemed to be staring at Betty (perhaps recognizing her), while Jake and Finn stood as back-up.

 _ **When your baby's turnin' blue,**_

 _ **Can't believe it to be true,**_

 _ **I'll tell ya just what to doooo!**_

 _ **When Life's got ya down,**_

 _ **Nothing can stop that little frown,**_

 _ **Not even the bravest clown!**_

 _ **Just…go…craaazzzy,**_

 _ **Absolutely, positutly craazzy!**_

Just as the madmen sang his second verse, Huntress firing a shot, while Marceline charged forward. …Only Schrodinger seemed utterly prepared for it! Disappearing and reappearing next to Huntress, slashing her throat! At the same time, Schrodinger _also tackled Marceline away from the machine and grabbed Bubblegum from behind and held claws to her throat!_

"Do you get now, Bonnie?!" exclaimed Schrodinger in Bubblegum's ear, "I can _literally_ be everywhere at once! You made great use of those talents in the old day, surprised you don't remember…Anyway, the only limit to my abilities is my perception of my surroundings and myself. Bet you can understand that last bit, ah **Jakey-boy?!** "

Turning his head completely behind him like an owl, Schrodinger stared right at Finn and Jake, who tried to sneak up behind him. Seeing that surprising him was out the window, Jake turned back to his normal form, while Finn sheathed his sword. Smiling in triumph, Schrodinger turned its head back towards Betty with greed in his eyes. Simon was walking towards Betty, ignoring what had happened around him and grabbed her should, illisting a strange reaction from Betty:(9)

"Strange radiation from Citi Alpha 5…black bones stand in a black forest…the mushrooms bear a crop of death…Gunter, no…the princess runs in wild trees…stars twist and burn and time screams…the Devil rises in the Void!"

"For those of you wondering…Betty right now…is seeing _everywhere_ and **every-when**! In less than three minutes, the ritual will be complete…Patience will die…and we'll have full control over the space-time continuum!" exclaimed Schrodinger, his grip slowly loosening on Bubblegum, who decided to let him rant in order to find a way to slip out.

Meanwhile, Ice King was trying to wake up Betty from her trance, with little to no success. Shaking her only caused her to stutter, which seemed to have no effect on her trance. Seemingly annoyed at Simon, a bolt of lightning struck the Ice King pushing him back painfully into a wall! This distracted Schrodinger enough that the Princess slipped out of his grasp, but when Finn tried to stab him…he disappeared!

"You really need to pay attention, boyo!" exclaimed Schrodinger, appearing behind Finn and giving him a double kick in the back before disappearing and _surrounding him in duplicates_ , "I am literally Everywhere and Nowhere! If you paid any attention to Bonnibel's classes, you might have guessed it from my name. Anyway…it's too late…"

And with that, Betty's chanting reach a fevered pitched, and Patience's pod exploded with energy and a scream of pain. In its place, a strange irregular hole in reality(10) just like when Simon brought Betty to OOO. Only…this time it was different… It seemed to produce images of several different times at once, not just right before the Mushrooms Wars but from even further in the past.

This seemed to please Schrodinger to no end as he laughed, "NEHAHAHAHA! It worked! I was a little worried it wouldn't at first but…YES! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"What the flarg did you do?!" exclaimed Bubblegum, worried about the implications of this strange portal.

Schrodinger simply marched up to the portal, and turned around to gloat, "Simon's little time spell is designed to send you to a location of your choosing but the time coordinates are set by the age of the object you're using. But there's one little thing Simon never realized…souls are far older than the body's they happen to inhabit. This is especially true of Elementals!

"Okay, the truth is Simon knew but he would never test it on a living being. Sanctity of life…value of a person's soul…blah, blah, blah. But here it is! A portal to over a dozen different moments in history… _ **mine**_ …to alter…" explained Schrodinger as he stepped through the portal, but not before giving the heroes a crazed smile and wave.

As the heroes watched the villain enter the Multi-Time Portal, changes immediately began throughout the land! The pillars and walls changed and totems disappeared and reappear. "This is bad!" exclaimed Princess Bubblegum, "The space-time matrix is in flux! Whatever Schrodinger's doing, it's really messing with the flow of history! We have to stop him!"

"Well, let's get to it!" shouted Jake as he rushed the portal, only to be thrown back.

Betty woke up from her trance and power drain to explain, "The Portal was designed only for humans to use. Still not sure how Schrodinger got through."

Marceline grabbed Betty and pulled her up while forming a scary face, "Explain! Now!"

"I never trusted Schrodinger, so I added a barrier spell to keep him from using it. Unfortunately, I didn't take into account his ability to be in multiple places at once. I also didn't think a space-time portal could be made for multiple locations at once! It shouldn't be possible…" explained Betty.

"So the only people who can use the portal is you and Finn." remarked Princess Bubblegum.

"Not quite." said a voice from the shadows stepping out to reveal…

"SIMON!" exclaimed Betty as she rushed over hug the newly human Simon who stopped her, "Simon, what…?"

"I know EVERYTHING! How you just took a life as part of …scheme…to change history for your benefit, never mind the millions of live it will change or _erased!_ " exclaimed Simon upset with Betty's morally questionable decisions.

"I DID IT FOR YOU! Who cares about some Candy people or no name _Mutants_ while the love of my life was so lost in his own head he couldn't even remember his name?! I'd burn every inch of this world down to the ground if it meant getting you back!" counter-exclaimed Betty, some of the magic madness leaking through.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Finn moving between the two of them, "This really isn't the best time. We gotta go after that cat before he Swiss-cheeses OOO's history."

Sighing because she knew Finn was right, Betty mumbled a spell that caused a sparkling mist to surround the group. "This is the last of the magic I have. It should keep together as we travel through time. We'll be going to the earliest period first…sometime during Urgence Evergreen's life."

"Alright, Jake keep an eye on…where did they go?!" asked Finn frantic at the group of his friends missing.

"Time's changing faster than I expected! We have to go _now!_ " exclaimed Betty seeing that they had little to know time left. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he linked arms with Betty and Simon, more out of a sign of commitment to a goal than necessity.

Staring deep into the swirling void, Finn felt the need for one last heroic quip, "Let's go save some time!"

"Really?" asked Betty embarrassed by what she saw as a childish outburst.

"Come on, he the hero! He's gotta do some quipage every now and agaAAAAAA-" defended Simon before being pulled into the portal with a startled shriek along with Betty. As the portal resettled, the image of Schrodinger's face laughing maniacally could be seen, not that our heroes would know…

Postscript: I do not claim ownership of Adventure Time and any related characters. Only the OC characters and concepts of this story. Sorry this took so long, but every chapter is going to be an episode! The next one might be a little quicker now that I've got the pace. Did you like the theme song at the end? Please Read and Review!

1 Based off of the episode "Joshua and Margaret Investigation"

2 If anyone knows the name of those types of charts, please tell me. It drives me crazy not knowing.

3 This is partial inspired by the fanfiction one-shot "Elements: Post Credit Scene" by . Great story, and how I think the Marceline/Bubblegum relationship took a hit in that miniseries.

4 Not seen since "Lady and Peebles"

5 I imagine the design of Mr. Kat from the cartoon "Kid vs. Kat" when I picture Schrodinger. Also, Giygas, the main villain of the Earthbound/Mother videogame series.

6 Season five episode "Bad Timing"

7 The Season five episode "Betty", just before "Bad Timing"

8 For anyone whose watched the movie 'Batmam: Killing Joke' this song is set to tune of "Loony".

9 Hidden are hints at possible future chapters.

10 Almost like in the episode "Betty" except bigger and more unusual.


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Adventure Time!**_

 _ **Come on, bust some rhymes,**_

 _ **We'll go to very jacked up times.**_

 _ **Finn! Betty! And Simon too!**_

 _ **Let's save all space-time!**_

 _ **Adventure Time!**_

Chapter Two: Urgent Business

 _Urgence Evergreen's Time…_

It was a time of magic and dinosaurs. Millions of years into the past, the land shaped by the Elementals themselves. Fire, Ice, Candy, and Slime were the prominent features of the landscape, along with jungle desert and dinosaurs. This is the first of times our group of heroes arrive to stop Schrodinger. They arrive midair…screaming…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Finn and Simon having arrived several hundred feet in the air with Betty, who is surprisingly calm about this. She revealed why when she pulled out some rope and a massive table cloth and made a parachute big enough for the group and wrapped it around them. This caused their freefall to turn into a gentle descent into the jungle below. Landing safely, the group looked over themselves to see if anything was missing than Betty coughed and began to speak.

"Always good to prepare for any situation. Now let's get moving!" stated Betty before moving in an unknown direction.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Firstly of all, where…or should I say _when_ are we?" exclaimed Finn, still coming down from the adrenaline rush of the freefall.

Betty sighed before she answered Finn's question, "I don't know the exact date, but I know it's the time of the First Elementals. This is long before humans started existing! There is only a few legends and very little physical evidence of this period. The most intact artifact from this time period is…"

"The Crown…" Simon finished explaining, "I remember having a dream, or maybe a memory, of this time when I was the Ice King, before the Catalyst Comet came to OOO. Unfortunately, most of the details are fuzzy…"

"Okay, good to know. Second question: why should we follow _**you?!**_ " asked Finn in a scathing tone while pointing at Betty.

"Look I know I made some mistakes but-" began Betty before being interrupted.

"MISTAKES?! How about help the psycho were chasing mess with time?! How about attacking Wizard City and killing 'who-knows-how-many' of its citizens to do it?! Oh, and how about **Betty-traying me** after I went to all the trouble of collecting the crown jewels, and leaving me to get brainwashed?!" exclaimed Finn finally letting all the frustration he had with Betty in one go.

Betty, however, did not seem impressed by Finn's list of complaints. "You're _still_ mad about that?! Sorry, but I think we have more important things to worry about right now-" said Betty before she was interrupted again.

"No, Finn's right. You might know more about ancient history, but I can't help but feel you'll go off on your own and do something crazy! That's why from now on," began Simon while making a makeshift rope, tying Betty's hands behind her back before handing the rope to Finn, "Finn, you keep an eye on Betty, I've actually got an idea where we're going."

"How?" asked Finn, before securing his end of the rope to his cybernetic arm, while Betty frowned.

Simon sighed mournfully before he explained, "Look, I still remember some things from when I was the Ice King. Not proud of some of it but…Anyway, one thing I remember was a dream I had before the Catalyst Comet nearly hit OOO. Basically it was about Urgence trying (and failing) to stop another Catalyst Comet. Hint: the crown was a major part of that plan."

This little tidbit really got Betty's attention, "You **know** how the Crown was constructed?!"

"Well, not really… You'd understand if I explain the story: you see, Urgence learned about a Catalyst Comet coming to strike the Earth and he wanted to stop it. He constructed the Crown from science _and_ magic as a wish fulfilment device. He went to the other Elementals to try and get their help, but they wouldn't help because they felt their time was over. Angry at their refusal and unwilling to just lay down and die, Urgence froze them and took what he wanted.

"Now Urgence had an assistant (more like slave if you ask me) a little dinosaur named Gunter. Gunter wanted to make his master proud but Urgence never taught him anything about magic. So as the tragic end to most stories, it was up to Gunter to use the crown to stop the Comet. Unfortunately, his deepest wish was to be like Urgence, so he was turned into the first Ice King. So you see, I had all the memories of Gunter, not Urgence." Simon finished explaining.

The sad story brought Finn to the verge of tears, while Betty was only upset at a source of information about the Crown proving useless…well mostly useless… Simon jump right back into it saying, "Anyway, Gunter had a knack for remembering things. If his memories are correct, where near the Meeting of the Elementals, right before Urgence killed them."

"Well, then I guess we know where Schrodinger's headed. Lead the way Simon!" Finn exclaimed while pointing ahead with his cybernetic arm…which Simon pointed in the opposite direction. As the two bros and their bound prisoner headed off in the direction of the fateful encounter, they couldn't help wonder what _exactly_ was Schrodinger planning on doing…

 _Elemental Meeting Mesa, same time as OOO Heroes arrival…_

"…So you see, mighty Elementals. Urgence is more insane than you realize! You will not be able to convince out of his action, and worse _he will kill you!_ You must strike first to prevent causality chain which will lead to the suffering of billions!" pleaded Schrodinger, in his attempt to sway the Elementals to help him, wearing a ratty burlap cloak over his normal clothes to really sell his story. He had just finished giving them a… _slightly revised_ version of future events.

The Elementals pondered what was said before Chatsberry responded, "You plight is indeed moving. However, while your story is detailed and emotive, you do not have much in the way of hard proof of your claim."

"I believe you know Evergreen well enough to know how he will respond to the Comet's power. If he is allowed to complete the Crown and steal the Comet's power, he will live for millennia untold, becoming more corrupt as he attempts to 'help' people." further explained Schrodinger trying very hard to sell the story.

Balthus rubbed his claw against his chin as he worked over the stranger's words. Urgence had always come off as arrogant, helping people only to receive praise. Still, would he really take on the power of the Comet and destroy them? "It simply seems rash to take the word of a stranger over our own personal experiences."

"What about you, exalted Slimy D?" asked Schrodinger, desperate to get one of the Elementals to believe him. It was a major first part of his plan, after all.

"Yo, my name is Slimy D and I gotta say/Weird stuff be hitting us up today/Evergreen got some whack stuff going down/Gotta-" Slimy D began to rap before being interrupt by Balthus.

"He's with us!" declared Balthus interrupt another boring rap.

"That's not what it sound like to me." muttered Schrodinger, upset that his argument did not seem to be getting any traction.

"We thank you for your warning. We will at least be prepared in case Evergreen tries anything." counseled Chatsberry, seeing Schrodinger upset.

"We'll see…" said Schrodinger before disappearing mysteriously. Just as the devil disappeared, Finn, Simon, and Betty were sneaking their way up the stairs. They had heard the tail end of the conversation and their reactions were mixed.

"So he wants the Ice King's crown?" asked Finn whispering to avoid being heard.

"Well, it was a wish granting artifact before Gunter put it on and overrode the template. But it sounds like he's trying to get the Elementals to fight each other and steal it in the confusion." answered Betty.

"Thankfully he doesn't seem to have succeeded. I have an idea where he's going now too. Ya see…" began Simon before the sound of giant footsteps could be heard, "Someone's coming!" Immediately the Gang hid, correctly guessing it was Urgence Evergreen and his assistant Gunter.

Quickly hiding as best they could, the Gang let Evergreen past though Gunter seemed to see them and tried to tell his master, "Uh, Master Evergreen-"

"Not now, Gunter! I got important biz…" exclaimed Evergreen, wanting to focus on the upcoming meeting. Gunter looked at the strangers before rejoining his master. What happened next was history repeating itself.(1) After Evergreen froze the Elemental while making a snark about 'dooming them to no doom', Evergreen and Gunter began their journey for Magwood's gems. The Group was going to follow but Simon convinced them to instead head for Evergreen's home.

As the Group slowly reached Evergreen's fortress (which to Finn's mind looked a bit like Ice King's castle) he couldn't help but ask, "Okay Simon, what's your deal? You seem to know everything that's going on and…not taking it well."

Simon sighed as they neared the door and replied, "I already told you, because Gunter wore the crown first I remember everything that happened this day, and let me tell…Evergreen did not put on a good show. Each Ice Elemental seems to only be more or less arrogant than he is. I know we have to keep time stable but…"

"Look I know what happened today wasn't great. Heck, it's gonna be the last day of Gunter's life! But do we really want _Schrodinger_ to wear the crown instead?" asked Finn rhetorically. It had already been decided that Schrodinger could not have any good plans with the Crown!

Security was pretty light as the group made it through Evergreen's fort. Whereas Simon had Ice Beasts and Penguins guarding his castle, Evergreen seemed to rely on his rep more. As the group reached the entrance to the Ice Elemental's lab, they could hear the sound of welding and singing;(2)

" _ **Let me call you sweetheart**_

 _ **I'm in love with you**_

 _ **Let me hear you whisper**_

 _ **That you love me too**_

Simon and Betty circled around while Finn slowly approached the distracted enemy. All the while the sound struck an eerie chord with him because the last time he heard it was near the end of the Elemental Crisis. Specifically, when Princess Bubblegum was taking over all of OOO! This made him wonder just what connection Schrodinger had with the Princess. Of course he was mature enough not to let him distract him in sneak up on the monster as he sang;

" _ **Keep the love light glowing**_

 _ **In your eyes so true**_

 _ **Let me call you sweetheart**_

 _ **I'm in love with you**_

Meanwhile, Betty and Simon snuck around the room, ready to help grab Schrodinger, thoughts rolling through their heads. Simon was thinking of a way to prevent Gunter from succumbing to his fate. Normally, he wouldn't think about changing history, but the end of the naïve little lizard was just so sad…But first they had to get it away from that _demon cat!_

Betty's mind was on a similar goal but for slightly different reason. If she could alter the Crown, maybe the future Simon won't succumbing to madness. Heck, if used properly, the Crown could even prevent the Lich from forming! But right now, she focused on supporting the team's efforts. After all, that grudging cat backstabbed her and threw her away like trash! Maybe a good kick in the nots while they get the prize…?

" _ **Keep the love light glowing**_

 _ **In your eyes so true**_

 _ **Let me call you sweetheart**_

 _ **I'm in love with you.**_ "

As Schrodinger finished his alterations of the Crown, he took a moment to look over the magical item smiling proudly at his work. All things come to those who planned ahead! Even if the Elementals did not fight Evergreen, he at least got directions to Evergreen's abode from their minds. One of Schrodinger's talents was the ability to read surface, especially _**loud**_ _and_ _ **long**_ _thoughts on a_ _specific subject_ …

As the group leaped stealthily onto mad cat, he disappeared along with the Crown! Picking themselves up, the group looked around to the sound of Schrodinger's laughter, "AHAHAHAHAHA! I must admit, I'm surprise you changed your strategy from 'Scream and Leap' to 'Stalk and Pounce.' Of course, doesn't help when the 'bad guy' see you in a _reflection_ in the object they're **holding**."

"What's your game, Ding-a-ling?!" exclaimed Finn, frustrated at Schrodinger's games.

"I'm in it for all the marbles! That mad fool Evergreen will show-up at with the final piece I need to make my first step towards victory possible! Goodbye, OOO, hello…crud I haven't thought a new name for my kingdom yet. This is embarrassing. Would Schrodingerland be too…no, no, it's too much…" Schrodinger's monologue drifted into babble after he left out a portion of his plan (even if it was a minor one).

While Schrodinger was distracted Simon grabbed the Crown out of the cat's claws. Betty wrapped a nearby bag over the head of the surprised demon, further disorienting the villain. Finn held his sword at the ready, about to end Schrodinger once and for all…"What's going on here?!"

It seemed that Evergreen had just finished getting Magwood's jewels and arriving home. Only to come home to a group of _thieves_ fighting with each other and stealing the Crown he had made. Finn quickly put away his sword as he tried to explain, "Uh, this looks bad but there's a very good explanation…"

"You don't need to explain yourself. Like any thief in my home…you need to be DEALT WITH!" shouted Evergreen, angry at this intrusion in his home, before sending a massive ice blast at the group. While Schrodinger was frozen solid, the grin on his face was unnerving… Shaking off any worry, Finn prepared himself to fight the Elemental. Calmly standing his ground, Finn dodged left and right to avoid the ice lightning before charging into Evergreen's guts. Betty and Simon grabbed Evergreen's arms to help pin him down, careful to avoid his hands.

Gunter decided to help his master out, "You leave master Evergreen alone, weirdos!" And proceed to smack his bag against Simon. It would have been cute and pathetic except that Gunter had slightly more strength then his size would indicate. Simon, eventually tired of being battered, kicked Gunter away, though it left him feeling guilty. This distraction was, however, enough for Evergreen to free his hand from Simon's grasp and freeze Betty up to her head in ice!

The rest of the team was quickly frozen and placed in front of Evergreen who said, "I deal with you **after** I've dealt with the Comet! Miserable thieves…sneaking into my crib…trying to rob me… Now where's the other one?" After looking around for a few minutes, Evergreen spotted Schrodinger's ice prison…only to find it empty!

Suddenly, Evergreen heard the sound of insane laughter from the roof. Checking Gunter's pouch, Evergreen also found Magwood's jewels missing! Quickly the paired rushed upstairs as Schrodinger put the final touches on the Crown. "Finally! Now to get _my_ deepest wish…to take the power of the Comet and remake the world in my image!" declared Schrodinger as he was about to put on the Crown…only to be quickly frozen in place and the Crown snatched away Evergreen! 

"I'll be taking that…Thank You!" exclaimed Evergreen confidently just as he was about to place the Crown on his head and save the world…only for Magwood to come bursting in and messing up everything! Half buried under rubble, Evergreen looked around for the Crown, only to find it a couple of floors below him back in his lab. Fortunately, (in Evergreen's mind) Gunter was standing right next to the Crown…

"Gunter! Use the Crown! I can't reach it! Use the Crown to fulfill your deep desire to destroy the Comet!" demanded Evergreen. Gunter picked up the Crown, about to do what he was told when…

"DON'T!" exclaimed Schrodinger, holding out his hand in an authoritative gesture, "You and I both know what your **real** greatest desire is and if you put that Crown on, you'll be sent spiraling into madness. Let me have the Crown; I have the training to use it properly and I can assure you, the Comet will not be a worry if I use the Crown…"

Gunter was tempted by Schrodinger's offer, because he knew that he would just mess it up either way. He was just about to hand over the Crown to Schrodinger when Simon interrupted, "Gunter NO! You can't trust him! Give me the Crown…look, I'll be honest. The Comet _has_ to hit the Earth. It's a fact relevant to the time-space continuum. But that Cat is right about one thing: you put that Crown on and it will mean suffering uselessly for yourself and others like you!"

As the three cajoled, pleaded, and ordered Gunter, the little dinosaur thought about what to do. Each one of the pleading faces had reasons for Gunter to obey and not obey their suggestion. Evergreen, his creator and father-figure, had the most reason in Gunter minds for him to obey. But recently, Gunter realized that he might not be as important to Evergreen as Evergreen was to him. Of course if he stopped the Comet that might change!

The evil cat person seemed like the last person Gunter should listen to. Everything about him was just…creepy, like though strangers Evergreen told him to avoid. But he seemed to know as much about how to use the Crown as Evergreen, so maybe he had a better chance to 'stop the Comet.' The strange hairless monkey was a complete stranger to Gunter, and yet…there was something familiar about him… As Gunter was making his decision, however, Schrodinger was slowly inching closer to the young dinosaur…

And with a might leap, Schrodinger tackled Gunter and snatched the Crown from his grasp! Before he could put it on, however, Simon kicked the Crown out of his hands…and right over the edge! The group rushed over to see the Crown fall into some lava and melt leaving Magwood's jewels…which were prompt taken by the monster. More shocking than this turn of events, was Schrodinger's reaction:

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHEEE! Well ain't that a kick in the head! Here I was going to absorb all the powers of the Comet, but I guess seeing the Crown removed from history _might_ present some new opportunities…So thanks! See ya around…"

"Hold it!" exclaimed Finn as he rushed in front of Schrodinger with his sword pointed at him.

Schrodinger simply rolled his eyes and stated, "You do realize both I and you simultaneously exist in multiple timelines, right? Wait forgot you're the dumb one of the group…to put it simply, in a few minutes neither you nor I are going to be _here_ , we'll be a few years in the future. It's happen when that Comet hits…right…about…now!"

And as if taking ques from the mad cat, the Catalyst Comet that would eventually form the Mushroom Bomb and the Lich, crashed into the Earth releasing a massive wave of energy, leveling mountains. All the onlookers could do is watch as the wave of energy consumed the land…and them…

Postscript: I do not claim ownership of Adventure Time and any related characters. Only the OC characters and concepts of this story. Again sorry for the delay. Writing out whole episodes can be very time consuming. Plus my dad being in the hospital drains away my creativity. Please read and review!

1 Rather than rewriting that whole part of the episode, I'd recommend watching the Elemental Meeting in "Evergreen"

2 "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" by Bing Crosby


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Adventure Time!**_

 _ **Come on, bust some rhymes,**_

 _ **We'll go to very jacked up times.**_

 _ **Finn! Betty! And Simon too!**_

 _ **Let's save all space-time!**_

 _ **Adventure Time!**_

Chapter Three: Walk Like An Egyptian

 _Outside of Alexandria, Egypt, Ancient Times…_

Finn awoke to find himself lying on the in a dune of sand. Looking around, he saw Simon and Betty not far from him. His muscles screamed at him and his bone creaked as he stood up. The events of the last few hours came back to him; traveling to the past, Simon and Schrodinger fighting over the Crown…the Crown being destroyed… Honestly, Finn didn't know what to make of it. They may have prevented Schrodinger from changing history _his way_ , but history was still changed…

Deciding to stop moping, Finn moved to wake up Simon and Betty. "Hey guys…think we went through time again."

Simon and Betty groaned as they got up, suffering the same aches and pains as Finn. Betty took in her surroundings and said, "Well, roughly forty-five percent of the historically important events happened in a desert. So, we could be near Babylon…or Sumeria…"

"Pretty sure were in Late Ancient Egypt." remarked Simon aloud while looking over the dune. Curious to understand his guess, the other two of the group looked over the dune…to see the famed Pyramid of Giza! The only difference between the way it was now and in modern times was that Time and the Elements had not smoothed down the structure making it look newer…

"Well, I guess the question now is under what Pharaoh's dynasty we're currently residing in." stated Betty, overcoming the shock easier. The group decides to start traveling in the direction of the pyramids.

As they walked closer, Finn decided to ask Simon, "Hey Simon. Mind telling what I'm in for. Don't really know a lot about human history."

"Well I could really only tell ya the basic, I was more interesting in Scandinavian folklore. Basically, Egyptian built pyramid as monuments to past Pharaohs, who were treated a living representations of their gods. Their gods mostly had animal heads, especially Bastet the cat goddess, who made cats sacred in Egypt. …Boy that's going to make fighting Schrodinger hard. Oh, and they also made a practice of mummifying their dead to preserve their bodies for the afterlife!"

"Wait, mummies as in the kind that come to life by ancient curses?!" asked Finn in a panic recalling some of the movies from past Earth he watched.

Laughing, Betty decided to join in, "Finn, those movies about mummy's curses are just made up stories to get people to spend money. I mean, it is true curse were written on the walls of the tomb, but there is no evidence any of them would actually work…this could actually be a good chance to see if there's any magic before the modern time though…"

The group's conversations were myriad and boisterous on their journey to Ancient Egypt. Eventually one uncomfortable conversation started up thanks to Finn, "So what **do** you think Schrodinger wanted to do with the Crown anyway?"

Betty pondered the answer before replying, "Hmmm…I think he wanted to absorb the power of that Comet. Basically becoming the Lich a few million years early. So, probably a good thing we destroyed the Crown."

"Yeah…Good thing..." replied Simon uncertainly.

"Simon… what's up bro?" asked Finn, a little worried.

"It's just…even though we stopped Schrodinger from doing what he wanted, we still changed history! Destroying the Crown at the beginning is still gonna cause a massive ripple effect. There won't ever be an Ice King! What's that gonna mean in the end?!" exclaimed Simon, alarmed at the changes he personally helped cause.

"Look, I think we should just concentrate on stopping Schrodinger. Besides, we don't **know** the Crown was destroyed. It's pretty sturdy!" explained Finn trying to comfort Simon, and it looked like it was working. As they approached a city near the Pyramid, it looked like a parade was going on! Sneaking into the crowd, the group could see there was a parade occurring and at its head…was one of the most beautiful (human) women that Finn had ever seen…

She looked to be about Finn's age and had dark, sun-kissed skin and ebony locks of hair made into corn-rows. She wore a white linen _kalasiris_ (1) and gold bejeweled sandals and bracelets. On her head was a circlet crown with an upraised cobra decorating the front. She was seated in an open palanquin being carried by four strong slaves with guards surrounding it. This and the various people bowing made it clear…this was the queen!

In truth, the only ones not bowing was Finn; Simon and Betty figure out the situation quicker and immediately joined the crowd so as not to draw attention. Unfortunately, the Pharaoh and the guards noticed this… "Halt!" commanded the Pharaoh, causing the whole procession to stop. The Pharaoh stepped out of the palanquin and walked towards Finn her guards following closely. Finn simply stood there, knowing that running would only get him into more trouble.

As the Pharaoh stepped closer to Finn, two of the guards pointed their khopeshs(2) at Finn! "You! Young man! Why do you stand will all others bow?" demanded the Egyptian Pharaoh both curious and outraged by Finn's behavior.

Finn was a bit slow to respond, overwhelmed by the Pharaoh's anger and beauty. Not to mention her voice vaguely reminded him of Princess Bubblegum(3). But as the blades inched closer to his throat, he decided to go with the truth, "I'm sorry, my lady. I was…blinded by your beauty…"

Stunned by the boy's ardent response, the Egyptian royal giggled and waved off her guards before replying, "Since you seem to be a stranger to these lands, allow me to introduce myself. I am Cleopatra VII Philopator, Pharaoh over all of Egypt! You are lucky today is so special, else you might have faced serious consequences…"

Finn gulped, guessing just how bad he almost messed up, before asking, "What exactly makes today so special?"

"Quite simply, a group of my 'advisors' tried to oust me from power because I took the reins in my marriage. But then, a divine servant of the Gods came and not only informed me of the plot, but helped me defeat them. Now, we will soon gain a weapon to bring Egypt back to the height of power we once enjoy…mayhap even enslaving that upstart Roman Empire!" exclaimed Cleopatra in joy. As they walked into the palanquin, Finn thought about asking Simon and Betty to join, then decided against it. If this 'messenger of the Gods' was who he thought it was, Betty and Simon might be more help outside the Palace…

 _Imperial Palace, several hours later…_

While the Palace was impressive, it still paled next to the Pyramids at Giza in both size and presence. From what Finn understood, this lead to future leads looking to the past with nostalgia. Cleo (as Finn began to affectionately call the queen) had nearly been thrown out after surpassing her husband instead of playing the submissive wife to the king. She did this because her role model was a previous Egyptian queen Nefertiti. However, she now had another problem to the north…

"The Roman Empire has never stopped expanding for more than a few years. And they have one of the best, if not _the_ best militaries in the world. Ever since their conquest of Judea, it has been feared that will extend further south…towards Egypt. I have a limited amount of options, or military is no match for theirs. I had even contemplated a marriage with their new leader Julius Caesar…

"I was only stopped by the arrival of the Divine Messenger! He warned that Caesar was not long for this world and he was right! I have only just received news of Caesar demise at the hands of his countrymen. Rome is in chaos! Now is the perfect time to secure our borders from Rome!"(4) exclaimed Cleopatra after explaining the situation.

Finn was seated on a mat in Cleopatra's private room listening to the monarch rant. He was wearing only a white skirt called a _shendyt_ and sandals, leaving Finn feeling rather exposed. Despite the monarch sharing many similarities with Princess Bubblegum, there was a certain…exotic appeal to her. Maybe it was the fact she was one of the few female humans close to his age, maybe it was because she held power and authority…there was just something attractive about her.

"But enough about affairs of state. Tell me, Finn, where do you hail from? You remind me a bit of stories of men from the land of cold, white sand." asked Cleopatra.

Now Finn was in trouble! He was never that good at making up stories. Jake usually came up with any cover stories they needed! "Well…I just wander around exploring the world, ya know? Life of adventure for me!"

"Hmmm…and what sort of adventures have you been on young Finn?" asked Cleopatra in a sultry tone while drawing nearer. I seemed that the young queen had become quite smitten with Finn. Having been with a princess and current in a relationship with a wizard, Finn saw the signs and slowly back away. Unfortunately, he stumbled leaving Cleopatra leaning over him about to steal a kiss…

Fortunately, a servant barged in at that moment, "My Pharaoh, we have been unable to bring the divine messenger to you!"

Straightening herself with a huff, Cleopatra asked harshly, "Is he still with the priestesses of Hathor?!"

"Yes, my lady." answered the servant before being bowled over by the queen exited in a huff. Whether the anger was because of Schrodinger's disobedience or being interrupted before things could get further with Finn is unknown. But Finn was quick to follow her, needing to confront the evil mastermind. Unfortunately Finn the Human was not prepared for the sight that awaited him…

"OOOH! YEAAAAH! Thhhaaaattt's the spot." moaned Schrodinger, as several servants massaged his little body. Finn shivered in disgust at Schrodinger's behavior, as he took great pleasure in his position. The queen was also not amused as she glared down at him…

"Leave us!" the Queen exclaimed to the priestesses. They immediately obeyed, much to Schrodinger's disappointment. Schrodinger got to his feet, causing Finn to notice…the demon cat had grown taller! Not more than a couple of inches but enough to be taller than Jake was. Also, Schrodinger's claws were more visible and his smile seemed to split his face in half…

"Why my Pharaoh! What brings you her today?" asked Schrodinger, bowing courteously.

"That object you wanted from Greece has arrived. I would see this…great tool to make Egypt rise in glory for myself." answered Cleopatra skeptically. It seemed the queen was suspicious of the creature's promise. Finn noted this and hoped he could use that against Schrodinger.

The three of them walked through the palace towards the Nile River, where the ship containing the prize lay. Several burly servants pulled from the cargo hold…a statue depicting nine ladies!(5) Each of the women seemed to merge into a mass yet held their own distinct characteristic. "Behold! The sacred statue of the Nine Muses. The key to the great power I promised…" extolled Schrodinger.

"How is a statue of the Muses going to help my kingdom rise to greatness?!" asked Cleopatra incredulously.

The demon cat merely laughed and replied, "Hehehoho! Relax your Majesty! I'll explain at the ceremony tonight…when the moon is high…" After that cryptic response, Schrodinger headed off to make sure everything was in place. Meanwhile the young Queen silently fumed at being dismissed, which Finn took note of. _Huh, maybe I got someone on my side here after all…_ thought Finn.

 _Later that night…_

"It's just…I feel as if this 'messenger of the Gods' is merely using me to his own ends! But what can I do? Even if he isn't divine, he has the people thinking he is. I move against him, I move against the Gods!" explained Cleopatra while lying down on her royal couch. Finn was there acting like the psychiatrist off to the side, sitting and listening to her rant.

"And how does this make you feel?" asked Finn, mimicking those times Jake play psychologist. The reason he was doing this was to convince Cleopatra to show him what Schrodinger was up to. The fact that she was having doubts about his plans could be really helpful.

"Frustrated…powerless…angry! I mean, just who does that cat think he is?! …You know what? I am going to march right down to the ritual site and **demand** an explanation!" exclaimed Cleopatra as she leapt to her feet. It seemed Finn's plan to turn her against Schrodinger might be working too well.

"I'm all for it! …Accept maybe we should wait until my friends show up." stated Finn, hoping to stay the headstrong queen's reaction. Normally, Finn would all in to charging straight at the problem, except that Schrodinger always seemed prepared for Finn's responses. So maybe a sensible approach this time…

"Look I'm gonna be honest with you. Remember those two people kneeling next to me? You know, probably strangely dressed, one of them a woman with red hair? Well, there bound to be arriving here soon. With their help, we can figure out what that sneaky cat is up to." explained Finn.

"Oh they're already here! My guards informed me of two strangely-dressed intruders; one with red hair and the other with strange object resting on his nose. I was going to wait until the morning to judge but if they can help…" replied Cleopatra, as she made her way out of the room…

 _Few moments later, in the dungeon…_

We see Betty slamming a guard into the wall after escaping her prison cell! Simon was the first to notice the two, "Oh hey Finn! …Your Majesty."

Finn giggle a little at Simon's awkwardness around royalty (secretly wondering if it trickled down into Ice King or vice-versa) before introducing them, "Cleopatra these are the people who can help us with Schrodinger! The red-haired lady wailing on your guards is Betty and this polite fellow is Simon!"

"Greetings." Cleo said, unsure of her new 'friends'. Simon did not seem like a warrior, while Betty looked ready for a fight. "If you will follow me…"

Betty dropped the guard to the ground, who groaned in pain. As the group went deeper into the palace, a strange chanting could be heard. Finally they come to an underground chamber tall enough to hold two of the statue Finn saw on the boat. Nine women stood in a circle chanting, while Schrodinger stood in front of the statue. Suddenly, moonlight began to trickle from a hole in the ceiling and heavy metal music seem to sound from nowhere…(6)

" _ **A homecoming to the devil's den**_

 _ **Abandoned dreams drawn**_

 _ **And then condemned**_

 _ **The happy smiles here are not your friends**_

 _ **That was a long time ago**_

 _ **All their lives have been deformed**_

The nine women banged their heads to music as the group looked on curiously. Schrodinger rose his hands in the air while the sounds of thunder and music filled the air, while not a cloud blocked the moonlight streaming down. As the moonlight touched the statue, the figurine began to deform and reshape. While the cult and cult leader were distracted, our heroes slipped in, careful to keep away from the freshly drawn symbols on the floor…

" _ **You fall victim to the death machine**_

 _ **Corroded parts drip with atrophy**_

 _ **Tonight you become its battery**_

 _ **Tell me can you smell the rot?**_

 _ **Byproduct of playing god**_

 _ **Failed abominations filled with life**_

 _ **(You lost control)**_

 _ **Witness your creations now you die**_

 _ **(Welcome home)**_

It became harder to avoid symbols as the paint began to run…towards the statue! The paint wrapped around the shifting shape like colorful ribbons. The shapeshifter tried to pull itself free only to be pulled back into its original position. Eventually the shape settled on a blue giant humanoid with three eyes and a mouth filled with…which tickle a sense of familiarity in Finn's mind…

" _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **Animate reshape!**_

 _ **Bring me to your world**_

 _ **Create me! Give me power!**_

 _ **Too late to erase!**_

 _ **All the blackened stains!**_

 _ **Crawling through you veins**_

 _ **It is you I devour!**_

 _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **(La la la...)**_

 _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **(La la la...)**_

 _ **Bend you till you break!**_

It was then Finn realized…the creature looked similar to what Jake looked like now! Could this be the source of his changes? Finn shook his head and tried to focus on the current mission. If he had time, maybe Finn could ask the creature later…

" _ **Projected nightmare is in your midst**_

 _ **You're drowning in black ink**_

 _ **Flip the switch**_

 _ **And watch your cold reality**_

 _ **Twist**_

 _ **Our affliction wears you down**_

 _ **Then we'll see who's laughing now!**_

While Finn was thinking this over, the group was sneaking closer and closer to the center. It seemed the priestesses were in some form of trance, blind to the world around them. Meanwhile, Schrodinger's eyes were fixed on the shapeshifter, which was slowly wrapped up in a cocoon of ink and paint. From a hidden pocket, Schrodinger pulled out an ornate dagger, making ready to stab the helpless creature…

" _ **Demonic grin stalks in black and white**_

 _ **Against our cruel masters we will rise**_

 _ **With each piece the torment**_

 _ **More alive!**_

 _ **Had your chance now it's our turn**_

 _ **To control and watch you burn!**_

 _ **Failed abominations filled with life**_

 _ **(You lost control)**_

 _ **Witness your creations now you die**_

 _ **(Welcome home)**_

A rock thrown at his hand caused Schrodinger to drop the dagger, while the sharp sound of it hitting the stone floor grabbed the priestesses' attention. Finn, Betty, and Simon stood shock still before turning their heads around to see that Cleopatra was the one who threw the rock! Snarling, Schrodinger gestured towards the group, causing the priestesses to pull out weapons and charge at the group. Meanwhile the music played on…

" _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **Animate reshape!**_

 _ **Bring me to your world**_

 _ **Create me! Give me power!**_

 _ **Too late to erase!**_

 _ **All the blackened stains!**_

 _ **Crawling through you veins**_

 _ **It is you I devour!**_

 _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **(La la la...)**_

 _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **(La la la...)**_

 _ **Bend you till you break!**_

Finn pulled out a _khopesh_ he had picked up from the unconscious guard previously. The charging priestesses grew claws from their fingertips and gnashing shark-like teeth. Betty and Cleopatra showed surprising skills in hand to hand combat fending off half a dozen of them, while Simon mostly ran to keep ahead of them. Finn swung his sword in front of him keeping them back, while Schrodinger just picked up the dagger ready to complete his work…

" _ **Paint it black**_

 _ **Paint it black**_

 _ **Paint it black rearrange**_

 _ **Until our worlds are the same**_

 _ **Your truth bends**_

 _ **Paint it black rearrange**_

 _ **We're stepping out of the frame**_

 _ **It's the end!**_

The other-dimensional creature struggled in its binding while Schrodinger lifted the dagger dramatically. Finn seeing this pushed back the priestesses he was fighting and charged at Schrodinger. Time seemed to slow as the dagger creeped closer and closer to the shape shifter's flesh…

" _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **Animate reshape!**_

 _ **Bring me to your world**_

 _ **Create me! Give me power!**_

 _ **Too late to erase!**_

 _ **All the blackened stains!**_

 _ **Crawling through you veins**_

 _ **It is you I devour!**_

A massive gash was carved into the Shapeshifter's flesh! Of course this was better than what would have happened since Finn slammed into Schrodinger's back, throwing off his aim. But that seemed to be enough for the ritual as red lightning shot out from the paint, illuminating the room. It showed that the priestesses were truly not human, as their arms morphed into blades and clubs to fight Betty and Cleo, whilst the ones pursuing Simon's legs bent to provide more speed. Meanwhile, the moonlight began to fade away…

" _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **Animate reshape!**_

 _ **Bring me to your world**_

 _ **Create me! Give me power!**_

 _ **Too late to erase!**_

 _ **All the blackened stains!**_

 _ **Crawling through you veins**_

 _ **It is you I devour!**_

 _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **(La la la...)**_

 _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **(La la la...)**_

 _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **(La la la...)**_

 _ **Bend you till you break!**_

 _ **(La la la...)**_ "

Behind the prisoner, a rift in reality began to form! The ink bindings fading allowing the creature to run towards it. Schrodinger tried to stop the creature but Finn would not let go. As soon as the creature was through the rift it closed, leaving no trace. The priestesses melted into puddles of ink right before the eyes of our heroes, who after shaking off the shock turned towards Schrodinger…

"Looks like your time is up!" declared Finn, waiting to use that line since this whole adventure started.

"Over?! No my dear boy…our little adventure has only just begun!" counter-declared Schrodinger before disappearing in a flash. Slowly, Finn,, Simon, and Betty began to disappear as well leaving Cleopatra in the tomb by herself. Leaving her to wonder, _what will I do now?_

 _End of Chapter Three_

 _Continued in:_ _ **Chapter Four: Medieval Menace**_

Postscript: I do not claim ownership of Adventure Time and any related characters. Only the OC characters and concepts of this story. Sorry for the delays…my father passed on recently. Though this chapter turned rather fitting with the upcoming holiday. Please read and review! Have a Happy Halloween!

1 A fairly conservative Egyptian dress

2 A sickle shaped Ancient Egyptian short sword.

3 Let's go with both of them having the same voice actress from the show. Hint: there will be a lot of parallels.

4 In case you're confused at the ordering of certain events, let's just say Egypt's capital was not Schrodinger's first stop…

5 This is a statue scene in one of Jake's dream in the episode "Abstract".

6 "Bend You Till You Break" (Bendy And The Ink Machine Song) by TryHardNinja


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Adventure Time!**_

 _ **Come on, bust some rhymes,**_

 _ **We'll go to very jacked up times.**_

 _ **Finn! Betty! And Simon too!**_

 _ **Let's save all space-time!**_

 _ **Adventure Time!**_

Chapter Four: Medieval Madness

 _The Dark Ages, Merry Old England…_

Once again, Finn woke up to the sound of rushing air. Finn did not even bother to scream just thinking, _Is this really going to happen every freaking time?_ Just as Finn opened her eyes, he was greeted to the sight of the open sea. Now, Finn had gotten over his irrational fear of the Ocean(1), but that did not mean he was blind to the dangers of being stuck out in open sea. It also didn't help that he could not see Betty or Simon anywhere…

 **SPLASH!** Crashing into the surf, the barely awake Finn tried to kick above water as the tide pulled him a certain direction. Eventually, a massive wave slammed Finn into the sand of a beach. Tired and aching muscles, Finn struggle to keep his eyes open. Maybe…just for a second…

Finn awoke to the sound and feel of a delicate woman's hand slapping his face. "Hey Finn! Wake-up!" exclaimed a voice Finn realized was Betty. Slowly opening his eyes Finn saw Betty and Simon, more or less the same, except…

"Simon? When did you get so many wrinkles?" asked Finn, while Betty glared at him.

Simon brought up his hand to placate Betty before replying, "Honestly, I've been expecting this ever since the first stop on our time tour. Without the Crown, whatever was keeping me young is fading. Not sure if I won't be a pile of dust before this whole thing ends…"

"YOU…ARE NOT…GOING TO DIE! I won't allow that!" exclaimed Betty, refusing to lose Simon again.

Simon waved off Betty's concerns and replied, "Look, if we can somehow change what happened in Evergreen's time…maybe. But to be honest…living as the Ice King has been a drag. Yes, he's not evil or violent, but he's got no real friends. I sometimes wonder if I shouldn't have let Death take during the Bella Noche thing…"

This time it was Finn who grabbed his should and shook Simon, "SIMON! You have people who care about you! Marceline! Betty! ME! Yeah, I saw you as an enemy at first, but the truth is I want to save you. From death and insanity! We just gotta catch up to that cat and find out what's letting him change history. Remember, according to PB's math, it should be impossible!"

"Well, technically more improbable than impossible." remarked Simon with a smirk, showing that he was joshing them a little. Seeing that Simon was feeling better the group headed inland to find out what Schrodinger was trying to change now.

Eventually, the group came on a medieval English village. Quickly swiping some clothes hanging to dry (the dry ones, of course, they left the wet ones of the line), the heroes dressed in medieval wear to avoid suspicion. Talking to the villagers, the gang learned they were in the time of Camelot. Betty and Simon explained what they could of the legendary kingdom to Finn. It turned out they were only a day's ride from a knights tournament, which King Arthur was attending.

As they rode horses to the tournament, Finn asked a question that had been on his mind for a while, "Hey Betty? All these people have different languages and accents right? So how are we able understand them and junk?"

It was easier for Betty to answer the light-hearted question, "Well, that's part of the original spell. It's a lingering aura that translate any language heard and spoken. The language barrier was one of the problems Schrodinger and I talked about when we…cast the spell. That and disease prevention."

As the group moved closer to the village, the sounds of revelry could be heard. The people really went all out with the tournament, not a surprise with the king himself present. As Finn caught a glimpse of King Arthur, he couldn't help being reminded of the King of OOO, who no doubt stole his style from the famous king. At his side was the lovely Queen Guinevere, a curtain of brown hair flowing down her back like a waterfall behind an emerald green dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today, we celebrate the twentieth year of Camelot's reign over the land! In spite of trial and tribulation, peace now reigns across the land! Let our knights now prove their valor and honor on the field of battle!" exclaimed King Arthur to be answered by cheering crowds. And with that the tournament began…

So far, the tournament went on with the usual jousting. There were winners and there were losers. Thankfully, no one was _severely_ injured today. It was coming down to the final two contestants: Sir Galahad and Sir Lancelot. The two were just about to meet when…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" an ear splitting cackle erupted along with a cloud of black smoke in the center of the aisle, spooking the horses into throwing their riders. What appeared from the smoke was a slender beautiful woman dress in black robes and with a massive amount of black hair. In Finn's eyes, this lady looked a lot like Marceline…

"Morgan le Faye! How dare you show your face after trying to steal the Holy Grail!" exclaimed King Arthur, standing and gesturing in outrage.

This did not seem to both Morgan one bit and as replied, "Today, _brother of mine_ , I take back what should be mine! My son will inherit the throne of Camelot, or I will burn it to the ground!"

"You have said this before, Le Faye, and yet here you stand, like a mad prophet on the street." remarked Guinevere in a snarky tone. Morgana only smiled enigmatically and disappeared in a puff of smoke. With the distraction gone, everyone set up to restarted the game as if nothing had happened.

Finn was curious about what was going on and asked Betty and Simon, with Simon answering, "Morgana is Arthur's older half-sister, plus a witch. She feels that, being older than Arthur, she has a right to everything he's built. It doesn't help that through some trickery she…had a son with King Arthur."

Finn was immediately disgusted, "She went tier fifteen with her _own brother?!_ Sick dude!"

"Yeeah, not a proud moment in English history. The story will go that her son _will_ succeed in killing Arthur and thus destroying Camelot but Guinevere's still here so that's still a ways off." further explained Betty.

This left Finn to wonder what Schrodinger is up to now. It seemed the like story ended tragically enough, maybe he wanted a happy ending. Though it seemed like he would side with Morgana, there was no way to be sure. Which led Finn to his conclusion…"We need to split up!"

The other two members of the group looked like Finn was crazy before he replied, "Schrodinger could either be helping Arthur or Morgana. We need to be near both of them if we want to catch him."

"Finn, that mad cat is incredibly slippery! Even if one of us sees him, we all need to be there to catch him." replied Betty.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought these then, huh?" stated Simon as he pulled out… _a pair of old walkie talkies?_ "Each group takes one and we investigate each group."

"Simon…how long have you had those?" asked Betty, wondering where Simon had them and why he never pulled them out sooner.

"Oh, the Ice King always had a pair, I just kept them in case we needed them." explained Simon simply. So it was decided that Finn and Simon would keep an eye on King Arthur, while Betty would search for Morgana. Now the only question was where to find her…

 _Morgana La Faye's camp site, two hours later…_

It turns out finding Morgana was rather easy. Just follow the thugs looking for work! She was actually camped just on the other side of the village. Not good as that meant she was planning an attack soon. Now to just find Schrodinger and get out of there before anything untoward happens…

"You realize I can hear you, right?!" exclaimed Morgana, with Betty just realizing she was talking aloud. Betty was startled up from the bush she was using to hide near Morgana, and was grabbed by the two thugs nearby. Dragged in front of Morgana, who was busy fixing her hair in a big bronze mirror.

"Well, I knew my brother was desperate but to use…a peasant woman to spy on me?! Scandalous!" remarked Morgana without looking away from mirror. "It truly shows how little my brother believes in _chivalry!_ "

"Look, I wasn't sent by anyone-" Betty tried to explain only to be interrupted again.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter either way. Thanks to my _new friend_ , Arthur's days are numbered! AHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Morgana before cackling insanely. "My newest friend has given me the… _juiciest_ piece of information about Arthur's blushing bride. The scandal will create the perfect opportunity to take the throne!"

Now Betty was alarmed! She knew as well as any other antiquarian the story of Lancelot and Guinevere and how it rocked Camelot in the original story. The idea of Morgana taking advantage of it…there's no telling how history would change… "Look whatever you have planned, it won't work…"

"HAHAHAHA! Some spy you are! My little friend is already in Camelot, ready to expose Guinevere for the cheating whore she is. I just need to get a little… _extra help_ for the upcoming battle. Mordred! Keep an eye on our guest for me while I get the ritual ready…" exclaimed Morgana before leaving the tent with her son entering at the same time.

Mordred was…about the same age as Finn and even looked similar! The main difference was the black as night hair (which was still as long and untamed as Finn's) and the dark suit of armor he was wearing. Refusing to talk to Betty, he simply sat and waited, staring at Betty curiously. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he asked, "You do not seem like the maids I have seen. What's your story?"

Deciding not to play along with the dark knight, Betty remained silent. "That's fine. I appreciate the company if nothing else." remarked Mordred as he polished his sword, "My mother is how you say…focused on her goals. Truthfully, I'm not really sure I want to be king."

"Then why go along with her?" asked Betty before putting a hand over her mouth realizing she just broke her silent vow.

Mordred smirked as he explained, "Because she's my mom! I owe it to her after nine months of labor… _'heh'_ …Anyways, you're too late to stop what's happening. That dang cat's in King Arthur's court ready to drop the new on Arthur's lap. Combine with who we're summoning…Camelot is doomed."

Betty was left silent again looking at the ground thinking, _I hope Simon and Finn can stop that cat…_

 _Camelot, same time…_

Turned out Camelot wasn't that far from the tournament. Simon was a little disappointed to find that Camelot was rather similar to most castle-towns of the day, if a tad bigger. What made it different, from what Simon knew, was how _clean_ it was! It was designed specifically to drain away the sewage and other human waste, which according to description of other castle-towns of the day, would have left a foul stench in the air.

The inhabitant were also fairly nice, not the ignorant nice seen in the Candy Kingdom, but a pleasant attitude of people who feel safe and secure. Unfortunately, Simon and Finn had yet to find a way into the castle proper. They had been able to get some info from the locals, like Merlin was missing. Apparently, he often went on long sojourns to far off places. Also, his behavior came-off as…a little weird…

"He almost sounds like the Ice King back in OOO…" remarked Finn as a peasant performed his rendition of Merlin, which was laughing insanely and dancing around. With that an idea began to stir in Finn's head…

 _Camelot Castle entrance, an hour later…_

"This isn't going to work…" stated Simon as he wore the itch brown robes. Finn had gotten the idea for Simon to pretend he was Merlin! With Simon's new greying hair and wrinkles, he was a dead ringer to the Merlin described by the peasants.

"Relax Simon, it's easy! You just act like the Ice King (minus the princess steal and the actual magic) to sneak past the guards and make our way around the castle." explained Finn proud of his idea.

"But what if Merlin actually returns?! Or we run into Arthur?! He lived with Merlin most of his life, there's no way we can fool him!" exclaimed Simon, concerned at this flaw in the plan.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now we need to get in there and find Schrodinger before he blabs the truth about Guinevere to the world." placated Finn while he hid his sword in his own set of clothes. He found a old short sword just laying outside for some reason. Discarded from an old battle perhaps…?

Anyway, the pair approached the main gate s of Camelot before being stopped by a pair of guards, "Halt! What business have ye?" It was hard to tell which one because they both wore helmets with the face guard down and acted in synchronicity.

Simon walked forward cleared his throat and said, "Hey there sailor! Just got back from my trip up North. Hoping to see how the kids doing. Hehehehe."

The Guards looked at each other before standing at ease with the other one saying in a placating tone, "Heeeey Merlin. Arthurs in the throne. Ya need any help getting there?"

"No thanks. Me and my cabana boy know the way. Cao!" explained Simon as he walked in with Finn.

As soon as our heroes were out of sight, one of the guards muttered, "Crazy prick."

"Hey watch it! That's the king's dad your talking about!" silently exclaimed the other one.

Sighing, the first one added, "I know…he's just so annoying…"

 _Meanwhile, inside Camelot Castle…_

As they walked through the halls of Camelot, Simon had to perform his Merlin act at least three to four times. It was mostly acting like Ice King so Finn's comment early made sense. Whether the guards were fully convinced or just didn't want to deal with a mentally ill person was questionable. Anyway after a few minutes, Simon and Finn made their way to the throne room…

There in the center of the room was the legendary Round Table! Basically a non-descript table that happened to be round, the only truly extraordinary thing about it was its size. Around the table sat King Arthur and his knights, talking about various business from around the kingdom. They were so deep in discussion that none of them noticed the pair of heroes walk into the room. Though Finn and Simon did noticed who was standing next to King Arthur…

"What the heck?! What's Merlin doing here?!" exclaimed Finn quietly into Simon's ear, who rubbed it afterwards.

"You know…from what told me about that creature in Egypt…could Schrodinger have gotten shapeshifting powers?" asked Simon just remembering the near sacrifice in Egypt, "I mean, I think one of Schrodinger's goals is to absorb powers. Just a theory but still…"

Finn glared hard at the other Merlin, hoping to see one flaw in 'Schrodinger's' disguise. Of course, since he had never _met_ Merlin before, it was really not possible to tell. In fact, this Merlin almost exactly the same as Simon right now. This was going to be tricky…

"Presenting: Merlin the Wizard and guest!" announced the caller, as Simon and Finn walked through the door. Needless to say, this immediately got the attention of everyone at the Round Table. King Arthur particular, having lived with Merlin and his tricks, looked amused and suspicious. It was still possible one of the two Merlins was an imposter after-all…

"Well Merlin…this is certainly one of your better tricks. Any chance you could tell us who the real one is are we going to have to guess?" asked Arthur drolly. The Merlin next to Arthur walked forward and stared at Simon closely while Simon mimic the action. They kept walking and observing each other as they skillfully avoid numerous objects and people the thoughtful look never leave their faces. Eventually, because they looked and dressed alike, not even Finn could remember which of them was Simon…

Eventually they came to a stop in front of the Round Table, in full view of the knights and king. One of them eventually declared, "The imposter…is me!" before vanishing presumably either to the dungeon or outside. The king and the knights clapped at the performance, while Finn did so slowly, because as said before, he lost track at which of them was Simon…

 _Morgana's camp, at the same time…_

Betty soon found Mordred to be very informative, though he didn't know it. Getting him into casual conversation showed that he did not have a lot of friends or contacts outside his mother. Basically, Mordred was a momma's boy! That wasn't to say he was stupid; all Betty really could get out of him was that the ritual was about summoning a demon. As she was lead outside, however she got a good look at the summoning circle…

It was a weird smiley face with glasses, almost like something seen on the internet(2). Next to the summoning circle was a pitcher of what looked like milk. Morgana was at the head of the circle getting ready to do the summoning. Mordred and Betty walked towards her, Betty with a determined look on her face…

"I know who your trying to summon…you won't be able to control him!" declared Betty to Morgana as a pair of mercenaries held her.

Morgana stood up and walked to the circle, before turning and giving a knowing smirk Betty. She then threw the pitcher of 'milk' into the circle and chanted, "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

With that, a black-hole opened with a spurt of hellfire in the circle! As the group shielded their eyes, a grey and black figure rose into the air until he was just hovering over the hole. The smoke parted to reveal…Hunson Abadeer! He yawned away the sleep from his eyes and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, Hunson immediately focused on Morgana with a hungry glare…

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" asked Hunson hungrily, before looking down at the summoning circle, "Okay…you seem to know your stuff. No sucking souls for me today. So the only other question is: what do ya want?!"

Morgana smiled superiorly and stated simply, "Your amulet!"

Hunson was startled before whistling and said, "Someone's really done their homework!" Under the rules of the summoning, Hunson had no choice but to throw her the amulet but not before adding, "If you _ever_ get tired of the chaos, just throw the amulet back into the circle. It'll come straight back to me!" And with that Hunson vanished back into the Nightosphere!

Betty and the rest of the group were too stunned to move for a moment, before Betty rushed forward to snatch the amulet out of Morgana's hands... Only to be intercepted by Mordred! He quickly tackled Betty and held her to the ground as she shouted, "You fool! That amulet will drive even the purest soul mad!"

Morgana only held the amulet up to eye level and replied, "Exactly…"

 _Back at Camelot castle…_

If Finn was being honest with himself he was getting very nervous. He didn't know whether this Merlin was the real one, Simon or even Schrodinger. The one plus was that he was allowed to stay, under the idea that _a Merlin_ wanted him there. The other knights looked at him oddly, while King Arthur took it in strides having lived with Merlin most of his life. Most of the talk was boring kingdom stuff; crop yield, tax collection, and that sort of thing…

Then King Arthur decided to get into the nitty-gritty, "Sir Galahad, what news have you of my sister's army?"

Sir Galahad rose to report, "They are gathered near Camlann(3), though why still remains to be seen. We should meet them there and demand and explanation!"

"As you just said, we don't know _why_ they have gathered there. It's just close enough that we can see them, but not close enough to attack Camelot or anywhere of importance. I say we wait and see where she moves before we do anything." replied Sire Percival.

"Perhaps, but we need to be careful. Wait too long and Morgana will be on our doorstep! Also, there has been talk of Morgana summoning a demon!" Sir Galahad replied, "Morgana and her son are already a grave threat to the throne; a demon would only make things worse for all…"

King Arthur thought over ever side of the presented argument before saying, "Both of you bring up good points. Though the news of my sister summoning a demon?! Although I doubt that is the whole truth, that is cause for concern. We shall have to investigate! Though first…Merlin, you said something about big news, is this what you meant?"

Merlin, having looked bored throughout the whole preceding, shot up alert before sputtering, "Oh right, the news! While not as big as war, it does hold significant meaning to you. It's about your dear lady friend; Guinevere…"

Finn took that moment to jump up, realizing what 'Merlin' was about to say, "Sire, I know it's not really my place…but this whole thing seems like a trap!"

This indeed got the attention of the seaters of the Round Table, though not a positive one if the glares from the knights were any indication. King Arthur on the other hand simply said, "Now, now good sires, let's hear the boy out! Young man, what exactly makes you think this is a trap?"

Finn gulped nervously, hoping he could at least make up a good excuse for the interruption, "Well…Morgana showing up at the tournament was essentially her calling you out, right? She wouldn't do that if she wasn't confident she'd win! Plus I doubt she's the type to fight fair. So it would be better to least not fight in a place of her choosing."

"So you're suggesting we wait until she moves somewhere _other_ than Camlann?" asked Arthur to which Finn nodded before the king continue, "Young man…that is the most thoughtful and insightful suggestion I have ever received from one who does not sit here at this table. We shall indeed wait until she leaves Camlann and if she doesn't soon, it is only further proof of a trap!"

Reluctantly the Knights of the Round Table nodded in agreement. Normally, they would prefer to head into battle, but the 'boy' was correct and they were not fools! Finn sighed in relief before a knock came at the closed doors and a soft voice rang through the hall, "Are you done my dear? We have much to speak about!"

Arthur smiled and replied, "Yes, we just finished for the day!" Before turning to the Knights and saying, "Gentlemen…" Getting the hint, the Knights moved to leave the room. Finn, on the other hand, hid under the Round Table quickly so no one saw him. He noticed that 'Merlin' did not leave either…

In walked Guinevere, the beautiful queen of Camelot! Wearing a slightly less formal version of the dress she wore at the tournament, Guinevere walked up to Arthur and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Your sister keeping you up?"

Arthur chuckled before answering, "Oh, no more than usual! _'sigh'_ I wish she would just stop blame me for my father's ill deeds."

Guinevere walked up to Arthur and hugged him before replying, "You can control how you sister acts. Hopefully she can be turned from this path but if not…" For a time, the pair stood in silence not wanting to complete sad thought. Then, Guinevere left the room. Finn thought about following after, but decided to stay…especially after seeing 'Merlin's' _**sinister smirk**_ …

 _End of Chapter 4_

 _Continued in Chapter 5: Dark Age Deviltry_

Postscript: I do not claim ownership of Adventure Time and any related characters. Only the OC characters and concepts of this story. So heard about Adventure Time's upcoming end. That's sad but better to end on a high note. Also, sorry for the slow updates, I'm trying to make sure I don't make any spelling errors or plot inconsistences. Also, the Arthur arc going to run just a little bit longer than expected. Please read and review! Oh, and Happy New Year!

1 Season 5, Episode 52 "Billy's Bucket List"

2 This is the 'Phil face' just to be clear.

3 Any expert in Arthurian lore will recognize the name. There's a reason for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to inform you, but I will no longer be writing fanfiction. The passion for fanfiction has gone out of me. I might return sometime later but not now. If you wish to finish my story go right ahead. I did not save any pf the previous pages though I did have a plan. After Arthurian age would have been Victorian, Modern Day before the Mushroom Bomb, then a final showdown with Schrodinger in a dystopian OOO. I am sorry for giving up.**

 **Thank You for Reading and Reviewing!**


End file.
